


Break You Off

by fringewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Netflix and Chill, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: She's always in control, and here and now, with Suzy playing her body like a violin, she's out of her element, completely lost to the tides of pleasure.





	Break You Off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopelessly gay and need to get laid.

Suzy is probably the sexiest when she puts in the least amount of effort. Don’t be mistaken. Holly loves the nights when Suzy gets herself all dressed up. She adores how Suzy will greet her at the door in matching, lacy lingerie with her long sheer black robe trailing behind her dramatically. She loves wiping the deep red lipstick from her face in gash like smears, cheeks still wet from how Suzy had held her by the back of her head, pulling her closer to her cunt so she could properly work her dexterous tongue inside her. There is very little more enticing than when Suzy’s back arches high off the bed before she wilts like a dying lily curling in, begging Holly to stop cause it’s just too much. 

There are a few things more enticing however. Things like being greeted at the door by Suzy, dressed in baggy grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt with no bra on. She smells different. Good, but different, like she borrowed Arin’s deodorant or something. Suzy’s hands creep from the sides of Holly’s face, into her hair as she pulls her into a quick kiss. Holly takes a moment to observe the lack of nail polish. When Suzy steps back, Holly takes in the whole picture that is Suzy in her natural state, looking like she just rolled out of bed, hair wavy like she fell asleep with it still wet after taking a shower the night before. She looks clean, and soft, and fucking  _good_. 

“C’mon let’s grab some snacks before we head upstairs.” Suzy leads Holly into the kitchen and immediately makes for the fridge. She pulls a bottle of water from the shelf, and despite claiming to be grabbing snacks, it’s all she takes. Holly takes a peek in the pantry, and thinks about taking a bag of pretzels up with them, but abandons them.  Food is relatively far from her mind.

She follows after Suzy as she begins to climb the stairs. She hasn’t looked back at Holly, hasn’t said anything else and somehow that’s all the more hypnotizing. Her eyes are glued to the way Suzy’s hair sways back and forth at the middle of her back.  _Swish swish swish swish_ , then she nearly gets herself killed because she didn’t realize they’d made it to the top step and her foot falls down hard at the anticipation of another step. Suzy looks back then and giggles, reaching for Holly’s arm to steady her at the top of the steps. “You good?” Holly nods; she’s good. 

Suzy pushes her bedroom door open and crosses the room to settle herself on her side of the bed. The laptop is between her and the space on the bed that Suzy pats expectantly while eyeing Holly. Holly toes off her shoes and settles into that familiar spot on the bed. Suzy’s replaced the duvet cover with something more plain and solid colored. It smells fresh, like dryer sheets, Holly could just let herself get swallowed up in it. A nap with Suzy doesn't sound half bad right about now, except it's five something in the evening.

Suzy picks up the laptop and scoots closer until her leg is lined up with Holly’s. She puts the laptop in her lap and wraps an arm around Holly’s shoulders and uses her other hand to scroll through some Netflix titles. Is this seriously what they’re gonna do tonight? Holly was anticipating a quiet night in, but usually that manifests in editing videos side by side, or drinking wine while working on stuff for Suzy's store. Sometimes she watches Suzy play games, and sometimes they just sleep. They're just so busy all the time it's all too easy to collapse when they get free time.

“They’ve got some new releases out,” Suzy explains as she runs through the category with her mouse, “Anything look good to you?” Holly isn’t sure what to say. She hasn’t really been paying attention and her mind draws a blank on any new Netflix releases she’d been looking forward to. She picks out some true crime documentary from the line-up and Suzy hums approvingly. Holly picked it cause it seemed like the kind of thing Suze would be into, it seems she made a good guess. 

The documentary opens with some scenic shots of the town outside the site of the murders, with some credits. The music is supposed to come off eerie in that rural gothic sort of way, Holly imagines, but it’s hard to focus on anything but the way the collar of Suzy’s t-shirt dips in the front, falling into the slope of her cleavage. Holly purposely pushes herself closer to Suzy’s chest and takes in a deep breath, just letting herself fall into the easy comfort of how close Suzy is to her and how good she smells. Her cheek is squished soft against Suzy's breast.

The narration starts, the part that they really should be paying attention to. Suzy sneaks in a quick peck to Holly’s lips in a way that isn’t unfamiliar to her. It’s one of those ways of telling Holly she’s happy she’s here with her, but this one lingers for awhile. The kiss slides off slow, their lips don’t fully part for a good few seconds and even then Suzy’s still in her face, before she buries herself against Holly’s neck. Holly gasps and she can feel the way Suzy’s lips curl into a smile over her skin before she nips the flesh there. 

Suzy plays it cool after that. She backs off for a little bit while Holly stews in the little fire Suzy’s lit, and the documentary rolls on. Holly tries to peek at her now and then, Suzy looks focused though, Suzy’s playing a game and she’s playing it well. 

Holly’s actually starting to pay attention to the documentary when Suzy moves in again. She noses her way back into the space between Holly’s neck and shoulder, kissing wetly at a sensitive spot that has Holly biting her lip. She finds herself melting against Suzy’s open mouth as she continues to lavish her neck in indulgent kisses. Suzy’s thumb smooths circles against Holly’s shoulder, and her other hand snakes over the keyboard and settles on one of Holly’s thighs. When their lips meet again in a sultry kiss, Holly's body twists, curling in closer to Suzy, thigh bumping awkwardly at the laptop between them. It rocks between their laps toppling this way and that, before Suzy gets the presence of mind to set it aside on the nightstand. When Suzy returns her attention to Holly, Holly tugs her into a wanting kiss by the collar of her shirt where it rests on her shoulders.  She knows there's no use putting it off, Suzy's already won her over. 

Suzy let's herself be pulled. She follows through as she captures Holly's lips with her own, pushing Holly down and settling her body laid out on top of hers. Holly's shrouded in a canopy of Suzy's dark brown hair, kissing her feels as suffocating as it does satisfying. Their bodies are lined up from head to toe. One of Suzy's hands snakes up Holly's side, rucking up the t-shirt she's wearing, raking her fingernails over her skin. The way Suzy touches Holly, feather light so that it both tickles and tantalizes, has her gasping and fluttering. She makes Holly feel delicate, like she could be blown away by a light breeze. It's these subtle grazes of skin against skin, the anticipation of being touched that gets Holly so...wet. 

 Holly feels her sports bra slide upward over the slope of her breasts until it's left rucked up tightly under her neck. Suzy's mouth closes in a wide circle around one of Holly's hardened nipples. As she sucks, the area of the tit around it gets sucked up and it's almost like Suzy is trying to devour her entire breast. Holly shivers as Suzy's pointed tongue starts to move along the edge, spiraling down until it caresses the center wetly. Suzy closes her lips tighter until she has only Holly's nipple in her mouth and she teases the little nub with her teeth, drawing a quiet hiss of pain from the girl beneath her. It's a sharp pain that contrasts to the dull pain of the fingers on Suzy's other hand, pinching her nipple between them and twisting as she gropes the other breast.  She kneads and stretches her skin roughly, really enjoying their suppleness and elasticity in a way that's almost pornographic. It creates such a dirty image in Holly's head. 

Suzy roams the longitude of Holly's chest with her mouth and hands. She kisses, sucks, and bites every inch of her skin between her two arms. Once Suzy goes vertical, starts kissing down the line to her belly button, Holly's back arches off the bed so that her torso can meet Suzy's mouth. Suzy takes advantage of the way Holly's butt lifts off the bed to sink her fingers below the waistband of her leggings and underwear, pulling them swiftly off in one pass. Once Suzy slips them off her ankles, Holly's legs unfold against the bed. She reaches out to pull Suzy back against her like a blanket. 

"Look at you, open so wide for me. Such a naughty, wanton girl," Suzy purrs against Holly's lips with a cheshire grin to match. Suzy runs a hand up the center of Holly's thigh. She rubs deep circles into the place where her hips go concave in a way that makes Holly weak. Suzy's kisses follow her fingers all along the smooth, lips of her cunt before they close softly over the hood of her clit. 

"Please. Fuck me." Holly whimpers, trying to rock her hips to goad Suzy into giving her more. 

"Yeah? You want me to?" Suzy asks, in the middle of tying her hair up in the hair tie that was around her wrist.  Once it's tied loose and messy behind her, she eagerly laps along the line of Holly's clit. 

Holly's entire body shudders. " _Yes_ , God I want you to, I wanna see you," Holly moans loudly. 

Despite the delicious request, Suzy takes her time delving her tongue shallowly into Holly's labia, really tasting her. When she hits her center and starts properly tongue fucking Holly, Suzy moans like it's good to her. It really is, she can never get enough of eating Holly out. She relishes in the way Holly clutches at the sheets, shivers and whines high as Suzy unties the knots that keep her wound tight with stress day to day through the sheer power of and flexibility of her tongue. Holly's hips wriggle helplessly as Suzy's mouth assaults her with overwhelming sensation. 

As Suzy plunges into Holly with her tongue and her nose nudges her clit, Holly's body feels like a bucket under a running tap, like she's about to overflow, spilling out onto everything around them. She feels the tension twisting low in her calves as her heels dig into the mattress, toes curling in like talons. Her teeth grit together and she hisses desperately through them. "C'mon, Oh god please, come on Suzy, please. I need you to fuck me. I need it, I need it, please!" Holly begs, head rocking side to side, trying to level herself. 

Suzy pulls off from Holly's cunt, pulling her clit between her lips, then relinquishing it as she smiles at her with her glistening mouth and fang like canines. The mischievous glint in her eye, the way she grins at Holly is almost cocky. Suzy pulls her shirt off by the back of the neck and flings it onto the floor. She climbs off of the bed, stepping into the puddle of shirt as she slides the oversized sweat pants down her sinuous hips and thighs. The loose garment did very little to conceal the beauty, the pure sex that Holly knows and loves. Seeing her now as she reaches into the nightstand, and shimmies into the strap on garment has Holly panting. As Suzy approaches the side of the bed, she strokes the long purple cock that juts out from her soft, pale, deliciously feminine body. It's all for show, all to make Holly's mouth water with need. 

Suzy climbs onto the bed, one leg at a time, until once again she's caging Holly in with her arms, propping herself up as her elbows dig into the mattress. Suzy breathes hot and heavy in Holly's space. She shudders at the first touch, the delicious feel of Suzy's silicone cock teasing the lips of her wet, open cunt. "Say it again. Tell me what you want," Suzy whispers, mouth so tantalizingly close to Holly's.

" _Fuck me_. I need you to fuck me. I need your cock, please Suzy please," Holly puts it on like a performance, she rocks her hips desperately, lips parted, sultry eyed, and practically purring for Suzy. She can't afford to get this wrong, she needs it now. Suzy slides her cock teasingly along Holly's slit, making her mewl.

"I'll give it to you," Suzy cooes at her as she reaches a hand between them to line herself up and ensure she'll hit her mark. She whimpers with need and squeezes around the tip of Suzy's dick as it breaches her. Her hands reach out, clawing for Suzy's belly, around her waist, trying to push her in further. She can't take anymore. She knows that she's being desperate and that just makes her all that much hotter. Suzy gathers Holly's hands at her waist and pins them above her head. "I said, I'll give it to you, little bird. Let me."

Holly nods and goes limp on the mattress, trying to cooperate, trying to be a good girl and be patient. Suzy sinks into her slowly, making her feel and catalog every inch as it's buried inside her.Suzy's strap on is so thick, and so long that it reaches deep. Holly's so full of Suzy's toy that she feels like she could fall apart around it. She can feel it when she breathes, shifting with every movement as she slides her legs around Suzy's hips and pulls her in closer with her heels.

Suzy maneuvers within Holly's vice-grip-like scissor hold with expertise. She pulls back a little less than halfway at first. The warm-up pace already feels so amazing. It doesn't have her there yet, but the sounds Holly's making are not moans of complaint. Holly bites her lip and she can feel herself getting impossibly wetter, her own slickness smears hot on her inner thighs every time Suzy pulls out. She can hear herself and that's both vulgar and skull numbingly arousing. Her scalp tingles as Suzy's fingernails scrape its surface before pulling at the short dark grey strands. Holly moans into Suzy's mouth, breathing hotly down her throat as Suzy starts to speed up. 

They're so impossibly close they may very well fuse into one person. Suzy's breasts smoosh up against Holly's, their rips grind in bumping ridges, their hips meet together in a rutting motion as the desperation to get off takes precedent over any finesse. Suzy's kissing Holly like she needs it to live. She sucks on her tongue, massaging it with her own. Every breath they take apart is a gasp. Suzy's hips are at a rabbit rhythm and the sound of Suzy's hips against her ass drums out a heart racing beat that fills Holly's ears and overwhelms her. It drives her closer and closer  to the edge. "Fuck, almost, fuck, yes there! There! Keep, right there! Oh Suzy!" Holly directs her, desperate not to lose the way the blunt head of Suzy's toy nudges that sweet spot inside her. She's just so close that she'd kill if this stopped. Suzy's a machine about it though. She rolls her hips hard and fast, keeping the angle precise. Thrust after thrust, Holly's voice climbs to a crescendo. She claws for whatever's in front of her, fingernails scrabbling against Suzy's shoulder as her back nearly cracks itself, her eyes roll back, and she shudders out in intense orgasmic bliss. 

It's so good to her, but Suzy cuts it short. She has Holly spasming around nothing, still coming yet briefly disappointed as Suzy grabs Holly's hips and rotates her. She wordlessly instructs Holly to turn over, directs her onto her knees, facing the headboard. Holly can't believe Suzy's going in again from the back. She can't believe how good she must have been for Suzy to treat her to this. She's so sensitive that she nearly comes just from the way the tip nudges her clit as it slides against her hole. 

Suzy slides in easily with one smooth thrust. She doesn't waste any time. Holly braces herself, holding a pillow with both hands underneath her. She definitely needs to hang onto something. Suzy thrusts in hard, hitting Holly so deep that it actually hurts, one, two, three times before taking up a steady, pounding rhythm. Suzy's got one hand on Holly's hip and the other clutching her shoulder as she hammers into her. The room is filled with the squeaking of the bed frame and the thud skin on skin as Suzy's thighs, pound up against Holly's ass. It sounds like they're on the sound set of a filthy, super indulgent porno. It certainly smells like it, even through the clean fabric of the pillow Holly's burying her face into. It does little to muffle the screams that Suzy hears, takes pride in as she fucks into Holly's tight, dripping pussy with no mercy. She knows what she's doing.

It doesn't take long either. From the back Suzy's cock rails at Holly's g-spot unrelentingly. It's what Holly loves so much about being fucked. She's always in control, and here and now, with Suzy playing her body like a violin, she's out of her element, completely lost to the tides of pleasure. Holly's second orgasm hits her fast and unexpected. When she comes, she gushes with enough force to push Suzy's dick out of her, and then it drips onto the sheets. It soaks the thin fabric transparent and cools fast, chilling Holly once she falls limp against it like a ragdoll.

She's completely wrung out. Her body feels deliciously sore and heavy. Suzy has to roll her over to make room to lay herself out beside her. Holly rolls over with enough effort and reaches for Suzy, fingers skating down the soft surface of her tummy. Suzy catches her wrist and kisses her soft and sweet on the mouth. 

"Take your time, recover. We've got all night."


End file.
